Obsession
by Life after Nothing
Summary: Draco and Ginny were in love but then Draco breaks it off and leaves Ginny heart broken. Mounths later Draco turns up now dating Hermione Granger and Ginny never got over Draco. Sudenly he proposes to Hermione. Does Ginny go to far trying to break off the
1. Losing my Grip

Loosing My Grip Hoobastank (The Scorpion King)  
  
Another night follows the day Like a child does to its mother And every where I go I see your face Around the face of others But I can't escape the pain All the questions I went through I never told myself the truth I turned my back on you and me 'Cause I was scared to see that we weren't who we used to be So now I'm Trying hard to let go let go, let you go, go Feeling emptiness inside apart of me already died But I pretended to go on like every things ok And all we built began to fall as I began to loose it all Shut my eyes and set me free 'Cause I was scared to see that we weren't who we used to be So now I'm trying hard to let go, let you go But I can't seem to loosen my grip Trying hard to let go, let you go, go You're all that I ever wanted  
Your every thing that I need But now it's finally over time for good byes I'm needed so now I'm Trying hard to let go, let you go But I can't seem to loosen my grip Trying hard to let go, let you go, go  
  
The story I'm writing Obsession is going to have bits and pieces of this song in it so I just gave the whole thing to you any way. 


	2. Important Authors not!

Sorry it's taking me so long to put up the real first chapter. It's just that the first chapter got deleted don't ask how or why it just did. And I didn't really get around to redoing it. Now I am and I'm almost done just a bit further and I will be done just wait a little while longer ok guys?  
  
Brooke L. Potter 


	3. It's Over

Chapter One: It's Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful June day at Hogwarts. Exams were over and all the seventh years were very excited about graduation that would be taking place tomorrow. The dream team, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were out by the lake watching the sunset but this year there were more people in the group. The new people were Draco (yes he's now in their group), Ginny, and Ron and Harry's girl friends (I will mention them later).  
  
"So, what do you all think you want to do after graduation?" Ron asked breaking the silence that they sat in for almost an hour.  
  
"I don't know. I would like to teach here or become an Auror." Hermione stated lying back on to the grass and closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm pretty sure that I want to stick with Quidditch." Said Harry looking over at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I'll most likely be doing something for the Ministry." Draco said still looking at the sunset with his arm around Ginny. (A/N: Yes, Ginny and Draco are going out. Get used to it!).  
  
"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Heather, Harry's girl friend, said coming over and sitting down next to Harry who at once gave her a kiss and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Just what we wanted to do after graduation." Said Ron simply now lying on his back next to Hermione. Heather nodded and looked around at every one before speaking again.  
  
"Where's Eve?" She asked noting that she was missing.  
  
"She's in he hospital wing. She said something about not feeling well, but she said that she'd be back later." Ron informed her turning his head to look at her.  
  
"No wonder. All the things you guys do. I would be surprised if she wasn't.' Heather teased smirking at him.  
  
"Watch it." Ron threatened glaring at her.  
  
"Hey! Don't threaten my girl friend!" Harry said laughing along with Heather. Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"Draco, Ginny, you two are overly quiet. What's up?" Hermione asked lifting her head to get a closer look at them.  
  
"Nothin' just thinking." Ginny said and Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hermione, Where's Gordon? Shouldn't he be with you?" Heather asked at the absence of Hermione boy friend. Hermione sat up looking sad.  
  
"He's off with his new girl friend. He broke up with me. He said that I wasn't ready to commit to having a boy friend because I'm always with you guys doing stuff. But you know what? That's just bullshit! He just doesn't want to be with me! I could tell like months ago that he didn't!" Hermione said with a shaky voice blinking back tears that she never shed for him.  
  
"That ass hole!" Heather said breaking free of Harry's grasp and giving her a hug. "It's his loss though. You're a wonderful person to be around." Heather said comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said smiling. Ron looked down at his watch and stood up.  
  
"C'mon lets head back to the great hall it's almost time for dinner and I'm starving!" He said pulling Hermione and Harry to their feet.  
  
"You're always starving. What else is new?" Hermione said breaking into a run. "Race you guys!" She called as every one else started running.  
  
"No fair you got a head start!" Harry yelled after her.  
  
"Well, if I didn't then you would have won!" Hermione yelled back running as fast as she could to try to get to the doors first. She may have gotten a head start but Harry, Ron, and Draco were still much faster so, she had to run as fast as she could to beat them. As it turns out the Hermione did end up winning and gloated all the way to the great hall. They took their usual seats just as Dumbledore stood up to make a end of year speech to the students.  
  
"Another year gone. Along with it some of the best students Hogwarts has seen yet. Tomorrow as you know is graduation, but for some students who are not graduating or watching the ceremony of course may leave and go home to your families. The house cup for this year goes to Gryffindor. For graduation tomorrow you will besides getting your diploma your wands will be registered for you to be able to do magic out side of Hogwarts. That is all, now let the feast begin!" He said waving his arms in a sweeping motion as the food popped up along the tables. Just as he sat down Eve came running in. She then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek which h she returned and started to eat.  
  
"Ron? Can I talk to you after dinner?" Eve asked nervously looking at her plate that was now filled with food that she wasn't eating.  
  
"Of course. Are you ok? You're not eating." Ron said smiling at her and placing a hand on her knee to try and make her not so nervous.  
  
"I'm ok. Just nervous about tomorrow." She said smiling at him and starting to eat.  
  
Dinner went by quickly, and when every one was heading to the common rooms Ron and Eve snuck away from every one else and started to walk slowly around the grounds. When they were very near the lake Eve stopped and looked Ron straight in the eye.  
  
"Ron, we've been together for about a year. I know that this might come as a shock to you but there is something I have to tell you." Eve said taking in a deep breath. Ron looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Well, what is it? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong?" Ron asked sounding more concerned by the minute.  
  
"NO! No, I'm in perfect health. It's just that I'm pregnant." Eve said softly looking down at the ground. When she looked back up she saw Ron smiling broadly at her.  
  
"I'm going to be a father. Can you believe this? Oh my god!! You do not know how happy this makes me!" Ron said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Ron air!" She said trying to pull away.  
  
"Oh, sorry love." Ron said letting her go. He then kneeled down and took out a small box from inside his robes. "I was going to wait till after we graduated. But, I don't think I can wait any longer." Ron said opening the box and taking her hand. "Will you, Eve Lake, marry me?" Ron asked. Eve smiled and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Of course." She said kissing him. Ron took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. They smiled at each other before getting up and starting to walk back towards the castle. "Ron, love, I didn't tell you one thing I'm three months pregnant. I was just so scared before about how you would react and all. I've been using a concealment charm to hind the fact that I am." Eve said after a few minutes of walking.  
  
"It's ok. I'm just glad you told me anyway." Ron said putting a arm around her waist.  
  
They entered the common room to be greeted by thousands of voices all talking at once. Every seventh year Gryffindor was there, talking excitedly, laughing, and crying that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts ever again. Ron and Eve found Harry, Hermione, Ginny, AND Draco sitting by the fireplace talking. Ron noticed that Draco was staring at Hermione who didn't seem to notice because she was in deep conversation with Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hello all!" Eve said happily sitting down on her favorite arm chair by the fire, she then got up again as Ron sat down and she sat on his lap. Draco seemed to have come out of his trance and looked over at her and smiled. The other three also looked over and smiled at them.  
  
"I am so nervous! Harry, did you see where I put my speech?" Hermione asked. She had been looking around for it for two days and had not found it.  
  
"It's in my room. You left it there when you were practicing it with me." Ginny said getting up to go get it.  
  
"Cheers Ginny!" Hermione called as Ginny made her way up the stairs.  
  
"So where have you two been?" Draco asked knowing that Ron must have caught him staring at Hermione.  
  
"We just went for a walk. We wanted to be alone." Ron answered. He knew that Eve didn't want them to know yet.  
  
"Here Hermione." Ginny said handing her, her speech.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed taking it and standing up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me I think that I should look this over." Hermione said leaving the room and up the stair to the seventh year dorms.  
  
"I'll go with you Hermione I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow." Eve said getting up and giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. An hour went by, the boys took turns playing each other in chess and Ginny read Witch Weekly. Draco left soon after midnight to go to his own dorm to finish packing and Ginny left soon after him because she was tired.  
  
"So?" Harry asked when they were alone together save all the other people in the room, but they wouldn't be herd.  
  
"So what?" Ron asked a little confused at what Harry was asking.  
  
"Did you.? You know." Harry said not sure exactly what to say.  
  
"Oh, OH! Yeah I did." Ron said grinning at him.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?" Harry asked leaning forward with interest.  
  
"She said yes." Ron said now smiling broadly at Harry. That was the end of their conversation because Ron got up and made his way over to the stairs leading to his own dorm.  
  
Up in the girls dorms Hermione and Eve were talking bout everything else besides Hermione's speech.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked  
  
"Of course I did! I couldn't keep it a secret forever!" Eve said sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, that's good. Now I don't feel like I have to always keep my mouth shut till you're alone since you're like always with Ron. Did he take it well?" Hermione asked sitting down on her bed looking across at Eve who was sitting on the bed next to hers.  
  
"He was overjoyed."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"No. C'mon Eve I want to know what happened."  
  
"No. I'm going to bed. Good night Hermione."  
  
"'Night Eve." Hermione said then also changed into her jimjams (P.J.'s) and went to bed.  
  
"So you all excited?" Draco asked as they walked to the great hall for graduation.  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Hermione said grinning broadly at him. "So Harry, I heard Sirius is coming with his wife?" She asked looking over at Harry who smiled at her happily.  
  
"Yeah he got married and they have a baby girl named Devon." Harry told them. At the word 'baby' Ron and Eve smiled to one another and Eve rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you two so happy about?" Hermione asked noticing that they both seemed extra happy about something.  
  
"Well, I think that it's quiet obvious! Today is graduation!! DUH!" Eve said very cheerfully giving Hermione a big smile. At this Hermione laughed at shook her head.  
  
"It's strange it seems like not to long ago we were all sorted into our houses." Hermione said thoughtfully looking around the entrance hall one last time before they entered the Great Hall for graduation. Which was to start in a half hour. They all took seats in the row of seats that was placed in front of the staff table for all the students. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore holding up a very large and old looking scroll that must have had the names of all the students in their graduating year.  
  
"I wonder if that was the scroll used for us seven years ago." Draco said reading Hermione's mind because he was also watching the two professors talk. McGonagall had her wand out making changes every time Dumbledore pointed to something on the list. Slowly little by little parents and students started to fill up the hall to its capacity. All over the walls were the school house banners and colors coming together beautifully on the very large Hogwarts seal that was in the middle of it all swaying slightly in the wind.  
  
"Well, I think I should be going. We are graduating by house so I have to join the Slytherins. I'll see you all later." Draco said standing up and walking over to an empty seat in the Slytherin section of the seats. Ron saw Ginny come in with a tearful Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Weasley trying to make her not cry. Shortly after Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy walked in smiling at whom ever made eye contact with them. Ron made eye contact with Ginny and waved she waved back before sitting down in the second row. A few minutes till the graduation was to start Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy came in. Mr. Malfoy looked as if he could be anywhere else besides his own son's graduation. Mrs. Malfoy on the other hand looked rather cheerful and smiled when Draco noticed her. Draco smiled at his mother feeling very pleased that his mother was happy since she so rarely was. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall walked up to a podium set in the middle of the row of students before she began to speak she beamed at all the students even the Slytherins!  
  
"Welcome all to this years graduation!" She started smiling at all the friends and realities of the students around her. "Before we start this graduation I would like to call up this years Valedictorian who graduated first in her class Miss Hermione Granger." She continued as every one started to clap as Hermione walked up to the podium.  
  
"Hello all! As you know my name is Hermione Granger. It feels rather strange standing here today in front of all my friends and family when it seems not to long ago we were all just sorted to our houses." Hermione said as a murmur of agreement echoed around the room. Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. By the time she was done some of the girls were in tears and even some guys were close to tears. "Thank you." Hermione said before turning around and walking back to her seat in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger that was a lovely speech." McGonagall said as she reached the podium. "Now when I call your name please come up so I can register your wands so they can be used out side of Hogwarts and so you can get your diplomas." McGonagall said unrolling the large scroll in front of her. She first started with the Gryffindor's then she went to Ravenclaw then Slytherin and finally Hufflepuff. "Congratulation class you are now graduated!" McGonagall said loudly so as to be heard over the cheers from all the students and parents. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They took off their graduation hats and threw them into the air as soon as they did other started to join in and threw their hats in the air. As soon as every one had their hats in the air the hats started to zoom around trying to find their owner. The hats were charmed so that no matter what the hat would find its owner. They met up with Draco as he walked off the stage and started to look for Ginny.  
  
"Hey Draco! Happy to be finally leaving Hogwarts?" Ron asked as they all found him. Draco smiled and nodded in agreement putting a arm around Ginny's waist and brining her into a kiss.  
  
"Get a room you two." Harry joked pretending to look disgusted but was failing miserably he was just too happy to have just graduated.  
  
"Draco!" Came a sharp voice from behind the group. Draco made a face and turned around to see his father looking very disgusted with him for some reason.  
  
"Hello father." Draco said in a cold voice pulling Ginny closer to him.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave this trash and find someone more fitting to you like Pansy here." Mr. Malfoy said coldly glaring at Ginny. Ginny shuddered and berried her face in Draco's robes.  
  
"I'm not leaving her unless I want to or else I die. Pansy makes me sick I thought I told you that before." Draco said venom dripping from his words. Mr. Malfoy sneered at him.  
  
"Lucious, can't you just be happy for Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy said timidly from behind her husband.  
  
"I will talk to MY son however I please." Mr. Malfoy snapped at his wife not even turning to face her.  
  
"He's my son to! I'm the one who gave birth to him for Christ's sake! I would say that he is more MY son because he was inside of me for nine months that you could have cared less about just so you could have and heir to the family name!" Mrs. Malfoy said angrily. Draco and every one else in the group looked around Mr. Malfoy to look at Mrs. Malfoy who had a look of great anger on her face.  
  
"Narsissa dear, don't make me put you in your place again. Another little outburst like that and I don't think that you will ever see Draco again." Mr. Malfoy said smoothly now turning to look at his wife.  
  
"No! I've had it with this putting in my place nonsense! I don't care if this looks bad for you or not! I'm leaving you. I'm going to the Ministry and I'm going to file a divorce! I can't stand the sight of you anymore!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. Mr. Malfoy looked shocked by her little outburst and so did Draco. Mr. Malfoy then glared at her crossly and sized her by the arm tightly so that she yelled out in pain.  
  
"When we get home I would like to have a little talk with you." He hissed. Mrs. Malfoy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going home with you. I told you I'm leaving you and that is that. Not let go of me before I have to call Dumbledore or have to do something about this myself. I think you may have forgetter that I graduated first in my class and was valedictorian like Hermione here." Mrs. Malfoy said smoothly trying to pull her arm free of Mr. Malfoy's grasp. Mr. Malfoy stared at her in shock.  
  
"You graduated fist in your class as well Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione said wide- eyed. Mrs. Malfoy looked like a very timed and shy person it was amazing that she was just as good or even better as Hermione.  
  
"Oh, call me Narsissa dear. And yes I was head girl too." Mrs. Malfoy said smiling at her finally pulling her arm free.  
  
"Lucious, I have already moved my things out of the manor into one of my own so I don't think that I will ever have to set foot back in that manor ever again. Oh! This is such a happy day! For me and for Draco!" Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed pacing a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder and smiling at him.  
  
"Come Draco we're leaving." Mr. Malfoy said turning expecting Draco to fallow.  
  
"No." Draco said not moving.  
  
"What did you say?" Mr. Malfoy said turning around to face his giving him a very deadly stare.  
  
"You heard me I'm not going I'm going to stay with my mum. My things have also been moved out of the manor into mum's new one. We arranged this a long time ago." Draco said staring into his father's eyes. Mr. Malfoy just gave him the famous Malfoy smirk and said.  
  
"We'll see about that." And with that he turned on his heal and walked away and out of the Great Hall. Draco turned to his mother gave her a big hug.  
  
"Today is to be a day to remember!" Mrs. Malfoy said tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"Where is your new manor Narsissa?" Harry asked finally coming to his senses about what just happened.  
  
"It's by the new Weasley manor Harry." Narsissa said smiling at Ginny who smiled so broadly you'd think that she was a clown.  
  
It was later that day and practically the whole school was invited to the big Graduation party that was held at Fred and Georges place. (they owned a small manor with all the money they got from their joke shop.). It was near twelve and they party was just getting started. The music was blasting and there was Champaign and beer and all sorts of other drinks. The only people who didn't seem to get drunk was Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione was still on her first Champaign glass and Ginny was only drinking water, she didn't really want to get drunk anyway. Draco was on his second beer but was drinking it slowly not wanting to get drunk either, he go drunk enough with all the crazy Slytherin parties! Hermione was standing near the drinks watching the couples slow dancing. Oh how she longed to be out there dancing with Dylan. But no! He had to be an ass and not see that she was very committed to having a boyfriend! Hermione sighed as she watched Draco and Ginny dancing as well as Ron and Eve, and Harry and Heather. Hermione looked at the floor because almost every one was on the dance floor for and exception of some Hufflepuffs and a few Slytherins. There was also one Ravenclaw but she didn't want to look at him because he was Dylan and she didn't feel like talking to him at all ever again or at least until she gets a new boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Herms!" Dylan said drunkly slurring his words together.  
  
"No." Hermione said looking away from him acting as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh c'mon Herms. You know you want to. C'mon I won't bite." He said coming a little closer to her. Hermione shifted uneasily in front of him.  
  
"I remember the last time you said that. Look at what happened when you said that. I almost got pregnant!" Hermione said glaring at him. She shuddered when she remembered all the tears she shed because of him after that. She had gotten pregnant and she would sit in the bathroom for hours crying. Days later she took the test again and it was proved wrong. A new song came on this time and Hermione knew it. Hermione sighed and sang him the beginning part of it.  
  
"Now I will tell what I've done you. 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for. And you still wont here me!" Hermione sang pushing him away from her. "You did that to me now leave me alone!" Hermione said pushing past him and going to dance with Lavender and Partivi.  
  
It was around 3 in morning when Draco lead Ginny off the dance floor and into a empty room.  
  
"Ginny there is something I need to tell you." Draco said motioning her to sit on the couch in the room. Ginny looked concerned but sat anyway.  
  
"Ginny you've meant every thing to me for a very long time. I just feel that we've starting to become distant from each other. I came feel it in our kisses that we share. My feeling for you are staring to fade and I think that I'm starting to fall in love with another woman. I just feel that we should end us right now before I feel that I'm living a lie with you." Draco said looking at the floor. Ginny stared at him with sad wide eyes tears were starting to fall down her cheeks staining her fair skin.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" She asked in sad disbelieve. Draco nodded and she stood up. "Why? Was it something it did? Please don't leave me! I've never felt this way for anyone like I have for you please don't leave me!" Ginny begged kneeling in front of him.  
  
"It wasn't you really it wasn't I just feel that my feelings for you are starting to fade. I don't love you that way I used to I think I'm starting to love someone else. I want to save you from any future pain and finding out the hard way if I'm in love with someone else." Draco said and with that he turned and left.  
  
"But you are hurting me Draco." Ginny whispered as music started to pour in. Ginny put her head in her hands and cried as she listed to the music.  
  
You're all that I ever wanted  
  
You're every thing that I need,  
  
But now it's finally over,  
  
Time for goodbyes I'm leaving now.  
  
Authors notes!!!!  
  
I'm really sorry that I didn't post this sooner. I've just been kinda busy with my life and other things and also this story was deleted some how so if you can find it in ur hart somewhere to forgive me that would just make my day!!  
  
Brooke L. Potter 


	4. Jealousy At Christmas

Chapter Two: Jealously At Christmas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
Feeling emptiness inside  
  
Apart of me already died  
  
But I pretended to go on like every things ok...  
  
It was now Christmas and Ginny was still as broken as she was the night Draco left her. She was staying with Ron and Eve at their flat. Ginny only seemed to be somewhat happier when she played with their baby boy Tyler. Ron and Eve had a little wedding two weeks after their graduation and only invited their parents, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Heather.  
  
Ginny sighed as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of none other then one Draco Malfoy. She had papers strung all around the room. Some were love letters, some were poems, all sorts of things mixed in with her school work that she was trying to do over the holiday. There was a knock on the door that jolted Ginny out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" She called. She heard the door open and Eve walked into the room being careful as to not step on anything. Ginny gave her a quick glance then looked back up to the ceiling with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Everyone will be arriving in an hour. You might want to get ready." She said smiling down at Ginny. Ginny sighed and tears came to her eyes as she remembered her and Draco's Christmas together. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Eve asked noting Ginny's sadness. Ginny didn't say anything just stared at the ceiling. "Does it have to do with a person named Draco Malfoy?" Eve asked again sitting down on Ginny's bed. Ginny winced slightly at his name and nodded.  
  
"I thought he loved me I really did!" Ginny cried tears falling down her cheeks. "Since we first kissed I always thought that this was the man I was going to marry!! But then he just dumps me!" Ginny cried again.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Eve said taking Ginny into a hug. Ginny always thought of Eve like a sister to her and hugged her back crying into her shoulder. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Remember that there are always other fish in the sea. You'll find someone new. Why don't you meet my best friends little brother. He's your age and single. He is also a very attractive guy I think you'll like him. So what do you say? Why don't you make Draco jealous hm? That always made me feel, better to make an old boyfriend jealous." Eve said pulling away from Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded wiping her tears away. "Good, now get ready and I'll come get you when the guests start to arrive ok?" Eve said again standing up and making her way towards the do. Ginny stood and followed her to the door.  
  
"Thank you so much Eve for your advise I really appreciate it." Ginny said hugging her again. As the door closed Ginny ran to the closet and started to get ready.  
  
"So how's Ginny? I haven't seen her in a few days." Ron asked Eve as she entered the kitchen. Ron was busy with the stuffing for the turkey that was cooking in the oven.  
  
"Broken, if you want it in simplest terms because of Draco. Tyler is napping by the way." Eve replied sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
  
"I always knew that they wouldn't last." Ron stated turning from the stove and charming it so that it started to tend to the cooking on its own. "Draco's always had a thing for Hermione. I've seen the way he looks at her and I can tell that he likes her." Ron continued sitting in a chair next to her. Eve sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"She really did love him you know. You should see her now, she has all sorts of things that Draco gave her all over the floor mixed with the school work that she should finish because she's going back in a few days. You should talk to her too, you're her brother. I'm just a sister-in-law so I don't think what I say has much of an effect on her." Eve said softly still not looking up from the floor. Ron put two fingers under her chin and turned her head gently to look at him.  
  
"Ginny loves you like a sister not a sister-in-law. She listens to every thing so say! And I bet she'll take whatever advice you gave her. Now, why don't you go and get ready I have every thing under control down here no need to worry." Ron said standing up and pulling Eve up with him. Eve raise an eye brow at him not believing a word he said about having things 'under control'. "Seriously, I do, I'll call you if I need any help ok?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Ok. Just down let the turkey or anything burn or you will be sorry later." Eve said giving Ron a kiss before going back up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
"Ginny! People are starting to arrive! We need you down here now!" Ron called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Came Ginny's muffled answer as she put the last finishing touches to her makeup. Ginny hurried down the stairs having high hopes that Draco would arrive alone and miserable asking her to come back to him, which of course she would do in a heart beat if ever asked. Ginny was wearing a festive forest green knee length dress, which was a one strap. She had festive red lipstick and forest green eye shadow. Her hair was up in a neat and tidy bun with two red and green chopsticks sticking out.  
  
"You look beautiful Gin." Ron said when she entered the dinning room. Ginny smiled broadly and helped set the table and greet guests. It was about a half hour later guests were still coming, even thought there weren't really a whole lot, and Draco hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Heather asked Ginny as Ginny handed her two Champaign glasses for her and Harry. "She told me that she had a date for the party and I just can't find her." Heather continued taking the glasses.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. I haven't seen Draco either; he said he was coming right?" Ginny asked nervously glancing out the window.  
  
"Oh, well that sucks. Yeah Draco's coming he called Harry about and hour or so before the party. I think it was to ask him about something. I think it was something about his date or something like that. Oh! And one more think, that they were going to be late. They would have called here but they don't remember the number." Eve informed Ginny as Harry came up behind Heather and took one of the glasses.  
  
"Hey Gin." He said giving Ginny a hug.  
  
Hey Harry." Ginny said hugging him back. "Heather, what do you mean by 'they'?" She asked Heather with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"Draco and his date. He didn't tell me who she was just said 'his date'." Heather answered. Ginny felt her heart breaking all over again. "By the way I'm really sorry about what happened between you two. It's hard when you lose someone you love." Heather continued noting the sad look on Ginny's face. Ginny looked at her in surprise. 'He didn't leave me! We just took a break away from each other. He loves me I know it!' Ginny thought angrily crossing her arms. Ginny glanced out the window to see a man with white blond hair get out of a car.  
  
"He's here!" Ginny exclaimed happily clapping her hands together and rushing towards the door.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Gin, or is it just me?" Harry asked noting Ginny's behavior.  
  
"I don't think that she got it through her mind that she and Draco broke up." Heather said frowning "It isn't good for her heath you know." Heather continued turning to Harry who was frowning as well.  
  
Ginny opened the door just as Draco was about to ring the bell. Draco looked at her surprised at this. Ginny smiled broadly at him not noticing the curly black haired woman beside him.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Ginny exclaimed hugging him tightly. Draco glanced at the woman beside him she shrugged and Draco carefully hugged Ginny back.  
  
"I wasn't sure if we should come because I thought you would be mad at me or something." Draco said once Ginny let him go.  
  
"I could never be mad at you sweetie." Ginny said her smile only broadening. Her smile then dropped and she asked. "What do you mean be 'we'?" Staring Draco in the eye. Draco motioned to the woman standing next to him. Ginny didn't recognize her but then it sunk in who it was.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked staring hard at the woman in front of her. Hermione smiled and nodded. "I didn't recognize you with your curly hair. Oh my god! You died it!" Ginny said giving Hermione a hug which she returned. Over the summer Hermione had died her hair black.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Happy Christmas!" Hermione said as the two let go.  
  
"Wow, you hair it's so beautiful! But, why'd you die it?" Ginny asked running a hand through her hair.  
  
"My hair was never really brown. I died it brown before I started Hogwarts. I wanted to start out there a different person. But, after a while I got tired of it brown and changed it back to its original color. You like it?" Hermione explained smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Oh! I love it! Now, come in! Come in! Join the party!" Ginny exclaimed stepping aside allowing the two to come into the house. Ginny was careful to step to Draco's side so that she could take his hand. As soon as Ginny slipped her hand into his Draco pulled his hand away to undo his cloak. Ginny found this weird because he never used to take his hand away to undo his cloak before when she took his hand. He used to always do it with one hand so that he could hold onto her hand. Ginny frowned and looked up to see that he was doing it with one hand because her was holding Hermione's! 'What the bloody hell is he doing? Holding Hermione's hand with his fingers laced with hers! He shouldn't do that if we're together!' Ginny thought this time with more anger. She glare at Hermione who didn't notice, Hermione was busy with undoing her own cloak.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked when they all reached the closet to put their cloaks away.  
  
"Hm?" Draco answered putting his cloak on a hanger. Ginny tilted her head to the side watching him. He wore a forest green turtle neck with black pants and in Ginny opinion never looked handsomer.  
  
"Can I talk to you? In privet?" Ginny asked him. Draco looked at her then looked at Hermione, who nodded; Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek which she returned turned and followed Ginny away. Ginny led him to Ron's den and closed the door.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Hermione?" Ginny asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking annoyed at him.  
  
"Hermione is my girlfriend. We've been dating since Ron and Eve's wedding." Draco said a little confused by why she was asking because it has been months since they broke up.  
  
"What?" Ginny said rather angrily. "I thought WE were together not you and Hermione!" Ginny continued in the same annoyed voice.  
  
"Ginny it's been months. I thought you moved on after we broke up. I know that I have." Draco said staring at her in disbelief. Ginny frowned at him and furrowed her brows as if she was thinking about something.  
  
"No, we didn't break up. We just took a break from each other because you were having some problems. It was just a break Draco, that doesn't mean that you find another girlfriend." Ginny said as if she were talking to a small child.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know how you took what I said or how you interpreted it. But, I thought I made myself quite clear that I wanted to end our relationship." Draco said still staring at her in disbelief, he then turned and left the room. Ginny frowned at the spot that Draco had once been thinking about that night, which is what she thought often about. She then sighed and shook her head then left the room to rejoin the party.  
  
"What did Ginny want?" Hermione asked Draco as he joined her by the window. Draco sighed as Hermione offered him a Champaign glass.  
  
"She has it in her head that I'm still her boyfriend. I really don't know why she would think that do you?" Draco asked taking the glass. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"She's probably in denial that you broke up with her. She really loved you; if I was her and this happened to me I would have killed myself." Hermione said looking slightly sad. Draco shook his head and put and arm around her waist.  
  
"I would never do that to you. I love you to much." Draco said kissing her temple. Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Have you seen Tyler? He is just simply adorable!" Hermione said after a few moments of silence looking into Draco's eyes. Draco shook his head looking slightly confused as to who Tyler was. "Oh! I must have forgotten to tell you! Tyler is Ron and Eve's baby boy. But, when you see him you won't think that he's a Weasley because he has Eve's black hair though he does have Ron's green eyes. Which is nice, I always thought that Ron had beautiful eyes." Hermione rambled tilting her head to the side smiling slightly looking into Draco's stormy grey ones. "But don't worry love; I've always loved your eyes too." Hermione finished making Draco blush slightly finally bringing color to his pale skin. "You know," Hermione started again looking around the room for a moment before turning back to Draco. "I think you should blush more often. You need some color in that pale skin of yours." Hermione concluded making Draco laugh. Hermione laughed as well before taking his hand and leading him into the crowd of people to make them selves known.  
  
"Hey Ron! How are you?!?!" Hermione cried catching sight of Ron's red hair.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron asked looking in the direction his name was called. Ron stared hard at the woman with black curly hair and midnight blue dress. "It is you! Wow! You look great!" Ron said giving Hermione a hug once she got close enough to him. Hermione hugged back smiling broadly at him.  
  
"Draco, it's nice to see you again to! It's wonderful that you could make it with this weather and all." Ron said catching sight of Draco when he let Hermione go. Ron took hold of Draco's hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Hello Ron it's great to see you again too. How's life with you and Eve?" Draco said giving Ron a friendly smile actually feeling happy that he had come. Hermione slipped away unnoticed by the two boys as she went off in search of Eve. She soon found her in the nursery singing and rocking a small baby in her arms. Eve looked up as Hermione closed the door.  
  
"Hermione hello! I just came to check up on Tyler and see if he was still asleep." Eve said smiling down at the child in her arms. Hermione smiled and stood next to Eve looking down at Tyler as well.  
  
"You make a great mother. Tyler is a beautiful baby. I think he will grow up to be a very handsome lad." Hermione said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. You know, when I found out I was pregnant I didn't think I would be a good mother at all. I didn't want to get an abortion because then I thought that I would be losing a part of myself. I thought that when Ron found out he would leave me to look after him on my own with my parents. When I told my mum and dad that I was pregnant they didn't yell at me or anything. They held a party for me! You must have known how surprised I was at that. Then when I finally told Ron he was overjoyed and at that moment I knew that things were going to be alright. And you know what? I think I was right." Eve said a tear running down her cheek as she remembered Ron's reaction. Hermione smiled at Eve seeing how in love she and Ron were. Hermione put an arm around Eve's shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. Eve wiped away the single tear and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"You know I was rambling earlier. I never just ramble, it was very strange." Hermione said which was very off topic but she didn't care. Eve laughed and shook her head at Hermione because she knew that Hermione never rambled about anything ever to anyone. She would only ramble if she really liked someone.  
  
"So, who was the lucky guy you started rambling to?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow and turning to walk over to the dresser that was ageist the wall behind them so she could get Tyler dressed.  
  
"I was rambling to Draco about Tyler. It just kind of came out of no where." Hermione said laughing slightly. Eve shook her head as Tyler woke and stretched his tiny arms up at her.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you like Draco just as much as he likes you." Eve said laughing as she opened a drawer and started to pull out cloths.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that out when he told he loved me in August. And he knows I love him because I told him that I love him too." Hermione said in a mater-o-facty voice. Eve and Hermione laughed at this.  
  
"Do you remember my cousin Jeremy?" Eve asked suddenly starting to put the close that she pulled out on Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Hermione asked uneasily shifting from foot to foot. Hermione didn't like Jeremy at all. He had some odd obsession with Hermione and was deeply in love with her even though she barley said two words to him.  
  
"I invited him to come but you know what?" Eve said a small smile crossing her lips.  
  
"What?" Hermione said almost to quickly.  
  
"He said he couldn't come because he was busy with his girlfriend!" Eve said bursting into laughter. Hermione sighed in relief.  
  
"You mean he has a girlfriend now? I feel a lot better." Hermione said relaxing. Eve nodded.  
  
"I even told him that you'd be here." Eve said laughing her self into tears. "But, he said no, he'd rather be at his house with his girlfriend." Eve continued gasping for air. Hermione shook her head and gave a nervous laugh. After a few minutes Eve picked up Tyler and head towards the door. 


End file.
